Son of Pluto and Thanatos
by Kazlerox
Summary: Sally Jackson was muerdered by her husband infront of her six year old son. Taken in by the unlikeliest couple Pluto and Thanatos. For princess-Hestia-Hades18 challenge


_**A/N: This is my disclaimer I do not own PJO characters they belong to Rick Riordan thanks to him we have PJO.**_

Thanatos also known as Death, was flying in the skies of queens to pick a soul up. He knew when a soul's time was up. Today soul was Sally Jackson mother of one. As he got closer to the apartment she lived in with her six year old son Pursues Jackson and her husband Gabe Ugliano, he could hear raised voices coming from that apartment. "Leave my mum alone, _Smelly_ Gabe!" A voice belonging to a child yelled out, he heard sadistic laughter and smacking sound. "Shut up. _You little brat!_ " The voice belonged to who he thought was this Smelly Gabe character. He came in as the man grab a knife and starting to slice the woman who was trying to defend herself and the little boy who tried to help his mother. He was trying not to kill the mortal, even as death he wanted to vaporise a mortal. Unfortunately Gabe Ugliano was not on his list neither was the small boy, he gave the boy a small sad smile. Even if the kid didn't see it, the woman who he figured was his soul to take turned her head and stared at the god. "Lord Thanatos?" Sally Jackson asked the god nodded so this mortal was not an ordinary mortal she could see him and through the mist. "Please take my son, I know if you're here I'm going to die. He isn't Gabe's son his father is Neptune." As the last words left her lips The vilest man slit her throat, oh how he wanted to kill the man. He thought about knocking him out and sending him to Diana and her hunters with a note. He was more furious with the kids father Neptune, Jupiter and now Neptune have both broken the sacred pact of the Big Three. Only his husband Pluto hasn't broken the pact, he had two children that he hid In the Lotus Casino Bianca and Nico DiAngelo children of his Greek equivalent Hades just like himself Thanatos. Both his equivalents had children Hades/Pluto knew of his Step-Children, he never sent monsters after them or any jealous acts against him or the mothers of his children.

He was watching Percy crying for his mother while the ugliest man in the earth, was looking at his step son with the knife in his hand dripping with blood. Letus no longer holding back he formed an orb of darkness and he threw it at the man who went up in flames and was burnt to a crisp. "Percy, it's alright come on little one." Thanatos tried to soothe the small child as he picked him up. He was taking him home to his husband, Neptune be damned for letting his son and his son's mother live with an abusive man like that even if it was to protect Percy. "I want my mum!" The six year old said Death not knowing to comfort the small boy, who at this point was a mess. The god couldn't blame the child, the child saw his mother murdered in front of him. No child should see that especially at Percy's age. "I'm going to take you home with me would you like that little one? A new family?" He asked the small child, who mutely nodde d his head. Letus told the child to close his eyes the child did as what he was told, and death used his godly powers to teleport to the underworld. "Thanatos! Are you back? What took you so long?" Pluto started to say to his husband but saw the small child on his hip. "Who is that? I distinctly remember not impregnated by you and bringing a life into this world." Pluto told his husband as he was curious as who the child belong to, then two new souls came into the throne room of his palace. "Lord Pluto." The woman said as she looked at him as she bowed this was no ordinary mortal. Then the mortal looked at his husband with the child on his hip. "Percy. Please raise him my lord, do not let your feelings of hatred of his father transit into him." The mortal told him as she smiled at them, the man on the other hand was looking not very pleasant Pluto must say. He had not seen a more disgusting excuse for a human being, oh yes the lord of the underworld knew how this man died. The King of the underworld smirked evilly as the God could, he was wondering what to do with the man he knew where ms. Jackson would end up but he had questions for her. "Alecto!" The King yelled out, a leathery winged monster came flying into the palace with deathly poise she and her sisters weren't Furies for nothing. "Yes my lord?" She said after she perched herself on to top of his throne. "Take this thing, to the Fields of punishment. I don't want him tainting my palace any longer than necessary." He told her, the fury took off soaring though the air and grabbing the male mortal and sped off to the place of her destination. "Who is the father of you child?" He asked her it was one of his brothers so one of them broke the pact, but he did have to admit his husband looks good with kids. "Neptune." Sally told the lord of dead who understandably was upset, Pluto sent her to fields of Elysium the woman was kind and good she didn't deserve fields of Asphodel and Punishment.

-Time Skip 5 years Percy Pov-

Dad told me I was going to Camp Jupiter today even though I was excited I was going to miss dad and papa. I want to stay with them but I am going to make the most of this situation. I might have siblings on papa's side I really wanting to meet them. I have been with dad and Papa since I was six years old when my mum died by the hands of Gabe my stepfather. "Percy!" A voice yelled out which broke me out of my thoughts I looked to the door and saw my papa standing there looking somber. "Yeah papa?" I asked him as I saw dad's arms wrapping around him. "Pluto, Percy is getting ready even though we do not want him to go. He has to go and make friends with other demigods, that doesn't mean we do not love him any less he is our son after all love." Dad told him as they came and hugged me, and they flashed me to New Rome the demigods came over to us. "Lords Letus and Pluto how may we help you?" They bowed to my parents, my dad made a rise with the motion of his hands they rose and looked at me and then my parents. "This is mine and Pluto's son Percy Jackson we have delivered him here to be apart of the legion." Dad told them the both hugged me again and looked toward the sky, and with that the godly flashed away probably to Olympus.

-Olympus-

To say Olympus was in chaos was an understatement every God and goddess was at each other's throats, by the time we gods arrived both went to the thrones that were there for us. Once they saw who sat down glares were thrown their way, in the end was given up once they were both given a glare from Letus and I. "How dare you break the pact!" Thundered Jupiter and with a nod of agreement of Poseidon. "That's where your wrong, I have never broken the pact unlike _you_ with the same woman twice and both Greek and Roman and _Neptune/Poseidon_ here." I smugly explained getting one up on his brothers who tricked me in getting the Underworld, they haven't always treated me as family I would happily not be here but when your little brother tells you to come. You have to come. "What do you mean you haven't broken it! We have just seen your son!" A furious Neptune said not even realising that it was his own son it made me all giggly and the lord of the underworld never giggles! "So how much you know! Athena is right you know about you having seaweed for brains. One of my sons is at Camp Half-Blood he was born before the pact and my daughter Bianca also born before the pact is now a hunter of Artemis and I'm so proud of her joining in the hunt and I'm thankful that my niece would take her in. As for Percy was not sired from me I adopted him with Thanatos here considering he was someone else's child, I promised his mothers spirit that we would raise him like our own. Maybe one of my brothers should've kept it in their pants. Oh yeah he ain't your son no longer." I told them eyes were wide and the Olympian gods were looking at the sea and sky gods with an expecting look on there faces Triton and Salcia were not happy with their father/Husband and Juno was hitting Jupiter repeatedly cursing him I just smirked. "Does the name Sally Jackson ring a bell?" I asked as innocently as I could I could see Neptune paying while Jupiter was confused. "Well love, I think Neptune should remember as Percy was his son. Sally told me herself before her step husband slit her throat infrint of a six years old Percy who was trying to protect his mother from being killed." Thanatos joined in even though we wanted him to admit it, but this seemed so much better Neptune's wife and son were yelling at him.


End file.
